


The Knight and the Princess Fair

by NEStar



Category: The Court Jester
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the throne was reclaimed, Gwendolyn waited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knight and the Princess Fair

It had happened in the space of an hour – she had gone from princess to prisoner just like that – and now she waited for the King's Council to decide her fate.   
  


Yet while she waited a strange thing happened – Sir Griswold called on her.   
  


The first day he called to inform her that the Council had declared her father an usurper and traitor to the crown.

 

The second day he called to inform her the Council had decided that death by beheading was to be her father's punishment. He had held her hand and spoke so gently while telling her – as if she cared a fig what happened to her father, the man had never cared for her.

 

The third day Sir Griswold brought news of the other Lords that would join her father in death and also a book of poetry, “something to help you pass the time, I have heard much of your love of reading”.

 

And so the days slipped by with Sir Griswold bringing her the day's tidings and some small gift – a cup full of fresh berries, a bit of silk thread, a small helping of sugared dates, and several more books.

 

One day he didn't say anything just held out a small eyeglass. “They killed her?” Gwendolyn was surprised at the tremor in her voice. “No, your highness, but she was deemed too dangerous to keep her powers so they had her eyes put out.”

 

Then came the day she had been fearing, the day the council called for her.   
  


The Council questioned her but it was half-heartedly – they already had knowledge of her residence at a convent during the time her father lead his attack on the royal family – and the man, no longer Giacomo, spoke on her behalf, then she was sent back to her room to await the Council's decision.

 

Sir Griswold came to her late in the day, just as the sun was setting, “Your highness, the council has declared that you had no part of your father's actions.”

 

She let out a sigh of relief as she crossed herself, “Saints be praised.”

 

“Yet...”

 

“What is it?”

 

“The Council has declared you free but all your family's holding were forfeit to the crown,” Sir Griswold looked stricken.

 

“And I have no family that would support me.”

  
  


“It was suggested that you write to the convent you were educated at.”   
  


Gwendolyn turned from him and walked over to the window, return to the convent? And not as a student but a novice? Unthinkable!

 

“Or...”

 

She turned back to Sir Griswold, “Yes?”

 

He looked at her steadily for a moment before saying, “My offer still stands, I would be your husband if you'd have me.”

 

Gwendolyn was stunned, after everything that had happened – her father killed and she left with nothing – he would still marry her? “Why?”   
  


“Because I love you.”

 

_ The witch was right after all _ , she though, _ I will marry for love _ , and with a laugh she threw herself into the arms of her lover.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
